


Keep Holding On

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Child Abuse, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Good Parent FP Jones II, Harassment, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Nice Reggie Mantle, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Child Abuse, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Reggie Mantle Hurt, Reggie Mantle Needs a Hug, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle adopted by a good family, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Reggie Mantle protected from his dad, Reggie Mantles dad is an asshole, Sexual Harassment, Sick Jughead Jones, Soft Reggie Mantle, Stalking, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: An old friend from when FP was In the army moves to Riverdale. FP thinks nothing of It and Is happy to see his friend. But when FP starts realizing there’s something going on with his boy especially when his friend Is around FP starts wondering what’s going on. Meanwhile after Reggie destroyed his dad’s car they didn’t end up talking, Mr. Mantle beat him up to the point of needing a hospital. Archie decides he can’t stand by anymore and needs to keep Reggie away from Mr. Mantle. But how?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Tom Keller, Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Kevin Keller & Reggie Mantle, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Reggie Mantle & Tom Keller, Reggie Mantle/Ricky Mantle | Marty Mantle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Reggie and Archie are dating not Archie and Veronica.
> 
> Note 2: Jughead never goes to Stonewall. In this version It doesn’t exist.
> 
> Note 3: Jellybean doesn’t live In Riverdale. In this version she went with her mom.
> 
> Note 4: In this version Reggie only has a dad

The Jones/Cooper family were chilling at home while FP was at work when there was a knock on the door. Alice opened the door to see a 40 year old man with blond hair.

Alice: Can I help you?

The man: My names Ryan Davis. I’m an old friend of FP’s when he used to be In the army. I just moved to Riverdale In that house by Fox Forrest and I was told FP lives here now Instead of that trailer.

Alice: Well, If you want to see him he Is at the sheriff’s station on account of him being sheriff. I would feel better knowing you have his permission before coming Into our house.

Ryan: You’re being cautious, I get that

He caught a glimpse of Jughead and was memorized Immediately.

Ryan: Maybe I’ll see you later

He left. Meanwhile Archie was worried after Reggie trashed his dad’s car last night and was texting him all morning. But no answer. He had to make sure he was okay. Luckily when he got to the Mantle house Mr. Mantle was at work. He opened the door to see It unlocked and walked In.

Archie: Reggie? Are you here?

But soon he saw an unconscious, bloody, and very badly bruised and beaten Reggie lying on the floor by the couch.

Archie: Reggie! Hang on! I’m calling an ambulance! 

Meanwhile at the sheriff’s station Ryan arrived 

FP: Ryan?!

Ryan: Hey FP

FP: What are you doing here?

Ryan: I just moved to Riverdale and decided I should look you up.

Soon FP’s cell rang

FP: Hello?.... Okay Archie, I’ll be right there

He hung up

FP: Sorry Ryan, a friend just called and a friend of his was just taken to the hospital. I need to talk to them and see what happened. But feel free to stop by later tonight.

He left. When he arrived Reggie was still unconscious and had a breathing mask on and the machine was beeping. Archie was sitting next to the bed.

FP: What happened Red?

Archie: His dad has been beating him for years. Now, he has gone too far! You have to help me help him Mr. Jones! You have to keep his dad away from him!

FP: I’ll do everything I can Archie. You go ahead and get to school-

Archie: But who’s going to watch over him? I don’t trust If I leave that Mr. Mantle won’t show up.

FP sighed

FP: You’re right. I’ll make your school know at least for today you have the sheriff’s permission to stay here all day. In the meantime I’ll have two cops guarding Reggie’s door at all times. I’ll make sure they know not to let Mr. Mantle In this room or anywhere near Reggie.

He squeezed Archie’s left shoulder and left. Archie texted all of his friends what was going on. Jughead wasn’t going to get the text anytime soon. He was home alone with the flu. He was so out that he didn’t hear Ryan walk Into his room and set up an hidden video camera. Or hear him put a teddy bear on Jughead’s desk. Ryan slowly traced his fingers on Jughead’s body. But It didn’t take long for him to jump awake. All he saw was a guy wearing a mask climbing out the window. But he would recognize those eyes forever. Meanwhile Reggie slowly woke up.

Archie: Reggie? Can you hear me?

Reggie just shook his head yes

A cop: I’ll go get a doctor

Soon a doctor walked In and took off the mask

The doctor: Can you still breathe?

Reggie nodded yes

The doctor: Can you talk?

Reggie: Y-Yes(Rasped)

The cop: I need to ask you two some questions for the sheriff. Starting with Reggie. Is It true that your dad has been abusing you for years but this Is the first time he went to this extreme? 

Reggie: Yes

The cop: Do you think he had other reasons then just being an abusive man?

Reggie: Truthfully, I had enough of his abuse. So I trashed his car last night. In the morning he was beating me to unconsciousness. 

The cop: So you didn’t see Mr. Andrews show up?

Reggie: No

The cop: Now you Mr. Andrews. What made you show up?

Archie: I was there when Reggie trashed his dad’s car. I became worried that his dad was going to hurt him. Especially when Reggie wasn’t answering my texts this morning.

The cop: Okay, I’m going to call Sheriff Jones and tell him to take a picture of the car as Charles Smith talks to Mr. Mantle with a lie detector test.

Cop 2: Actually, someone just broke Into Sheriff Jones’s house as his sick son was sleeping. Scared the kid to death. He’s going home to check things out there and said a different cop can take care of the car.

Meanwhile FP ran Into his house and ran upstairs to see his son holding onto a teddy bear with a note that said “I’m always watching you.” FP put his hands on Jughead’s cheeks. He was still hot.

FP: Baby, are you okay?

Jughead: I…. I don’t know

FP: Let me see that son

Jughead handed the bear to him

FP: I’ll have to take this for evidence. Don’t worry, Charles Is In charge the rest of the day. I’m staying right here. Let me give you some more medicine.

He went downstairs then returned with medicine and a cup of water. Jughead took the medicine and was out once again. FP ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair as he kissed his forehead. He took a seat next to the bed watching Jughead and the window and door In case the Intruder came back. Little did he know he already Invited the Intruder Into both his house and his life. Jughead slept most of the day and soon woke up to Alice running her fingers through his hair.

Alice: You ready for something to eat Jug? Maybe get out of bed for a little bit?

Jughead: Okay mom

He followed downstairs where his dad and Betty were sitting at the dining room table. As Jughead grabbed his food he heard FP talking about an old army friend that was stopping by. Soon there was a knock on the front door.

FP: I’ll get It

FP opened the door to see Ryan

Ryan: I hope this Isn’t a bad time?

FP: No, I did say tonight. You can join us for dinner.

Jughead saw Ryan’s eyes and started trembling; dropping his plate of spaghetti breaking the plate.

Alice: Jug?

FP: Take a seat, I’ll be right with you

Ryan: Of course, take care of your son(Smiled)

FP walked over to Jughead

FP: Son, you’re trembling. Maybe you should be back In bed.

Alice: Go ahead and take him honey. I’ll bring him a new plate and clean up the mess.

Jughead: I’m…. I’m sorry about the mess mom

FP: No no, you have nothing to be sorry for son. It’s okay, come on Jug.

He led Jughead up the stairs and gently laid him In his bed. Soon Alice came up with a new plate of spaghetti. 

FP: Eat and get some rest Juggie. Join us when and If you feel up to It.

They left. Jughead slowly ate hoping they wouldn’t let Ryan come up here. He knew he should tell his dad that he knows It’s Ryan who broke In. But this guy use to be In the army. What would this guy do to his dad If Jughead talked about what was going on? Eventually Jughead put his worries behind and fell asleep. In the morning FP was about to leave for work when he saw a gift box on the steps for Jughead. If It was anything like the bear he had to stay here while Jughead opened It. He went upstairs and gently ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Juggie baby, wake up

FP: I found this on the doorstep for you. I want you to open It In front of me.

Jughead slowly sat up. They saw a tag on the box that said “I don’t like sharing you with other people.” Jughead shakenly opened the lid then ended up dropping the box. It was a human heart with the words “Betty’s heart” carved Into It. Jughead’s stomach was already upset on the count of still having the flu. But this made It worse. He booked It to his bathroom and threw up Into the toilet. When he was done he laid on the floor crying. Soon he felt his dad pull him Into his arms. FP carried him to his bed so he was on his dad’s lap and held him close. Meanwhile at the hospital Charles walked Into Reggie’s room.

Charles: I talked to Mr. Mantle last night and he failed the lie detector test. Every question. We can’t throw him In jail right now. But we can put a restraining order against him plus other stuff. Which also means you’ll have to move out of that house. I talked to Tom Keller and we both agree It’s In your best Interest and for your own safety that you move In with someone with cop ties. Tom Keller Is one of the best sheriff’s we ever had and you’re already friends with Kevin Keller. Tom Keller already signed the papers. Congratulations, starting today you’re Tom Keller’s kid.

Archie: As much as I don’t want to leave you I should get back to going to school and running my center. I’ll come back tomorrow after school to see you In your new house. You’re In good hands now babe, one of the bests. Everything going to be okay now.

He kissed Reggie’s lips and left the room. When he got to the lobby Tom Keller walked In.

Tom Keller: Don’t worry kid, FP has like five cops watching the center. I just had to come by and see Reggie. See If he’s doing okay. Seeing how It’s my job to keep him safe now. If Mr. Mantle wants to get his hands on him again he’ll have to go through me.

Archie: Thank you so much Mr. Keller. This means so much to both me and Reggie.

Tom Keller put his hand on Archie’s right shoulder

Tom Keller: Of course kid, I’m always here for you. Remember that. Remember, I didn’t just see you as my boxing student, I care about you kid. 

Tom Keller: Get back to school and running your center Archie. Reggie and I will see you tomorrow. I’ll take care of him kid, you have my word.

Archie left and Tom Keller walked Into Reggie’s room

Tom Keller: How are you feeling son?

Reggie: A little sore, but better then yesterday. 

Tom Keller: Good. You hang In there son. Everything’s going to be okay.

Meanwhile Charles just arrived the Cooper/Jones house

Charles: You go ahead and take the evidence and search for Betty’s body dad. I’ll watch over Jughead.

FP: I’m sorry about your sister kid. I’ll go tell Alice what’s going on.

He left. After a long search he found Betty’s dead body by Sweetwater River. After her body was taken away and he did what he needed with the evidence he walked Into the Keller front yard where Alice was giving news about Mr. Mantle’s abuse and Tom Keller adopting Reggie. As soon as she was done they turned off the cameras.

Alice: Hey honey, what’s going on?

FP: Allie, we need to talk In private. 

He pulled her aside

FP: Someone Is stalking Jughead. First It was a stuffed animal with a note saying “I’m always watching you.” This morning was a gift box with a tag that said “I don’t like sharing you with other people.” Inside the box was a human heart, Betty’s heart. I found her body by Sweetwater River. I’m so sorry honey.

She cried Into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

FP: I’m going to call Charles and he and I will bring Betty justice. We will find who did this to her.

Alice: What about Jughead?

FP: I’ll call Ryan, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind watching him. I’ll even pay him.

FP took off and called Ryan

Ryan: Hey FP, what’s up?

FP: I need someone to watch my boy. I need Charles to help me find who killed his sister. I was hoping you could watch Jughead for us.

Ryan: Someone killed Betty?! That’s horrible! Yes, I’ll be there soon.

Soon Ryan arrived at the Cooper/Jones house and walked Into Jughead’s room to see him sound asleep. Ryan took advantage of that, sat on the bed, and quickly slipped his hand Into Jughead’s PJ pants and started giving Jughead a really hard and fast hand job. Jughead whimpered and weakly tried to push him away.

Jughead: W-What are you d-doing?(Whimpered) 

Ryan: I can’t help It. Every time I see you, you look so beautiful.

Jughead: Stay away from me!(Cried)

Ryan: That girl thought you were hers. But she was wrong. You’re mine.

Jughead: Go to hell!(Weakly tried to squirm away and failed)

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Ryan: Don’t cry little flower. I’ll make you feel so good.

Ryan put his mouth on Jughead’s dick

Jughead: N-No please!(Whimpered) 

He let out a sob as his hips buckled

Jughead: No! Please stop!(Sobbed)

Ryan: Shh(Moaned out as he caressed Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead’s back arched as he attempted to move away; but It was useless. Jughead’s eyes roll back and body squirm as his seed shot Into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan spent the whole day giving Jughead unwanted hand and blow jobs. Until 4PM when Ryan heard Alice and FP’s cars. Ryan pulled Jughead’s pants up and left him sobbing on the bed as he left the room.

FP: How Is he?

Ryan: I gave him some special medicine. He’ll definitely be back at school tomorrow. He’s still crying though. He misses that Betty won’t be here after school anymore. He knows he’ll have to do the rest of senior year without her. It’s been really hard on him.

FP handed him a 20 dollar 

FP: Thank you Ryan. I’ll take care of him now.

Ryan left as FP went upstairs to see Jughead curled Into a ball sobbing. FP sat down and pulled Jughead Into his lap.

FP: Oh Juggie. I’m so sorry about Betty.

FP rocked Jughead as he sobbed Into FP’s left shoulder. Eventually Jughead fell asleep. Meanwhile Archie arrived at the Keller house to see Tom and Kevin helping Reggie move Into his new room.

Tom Keller: Good, you’re here kid. Go ahead and jump In.

It didn’t take long to move Reggie Into his new room

Tom Keller: There you go Reggie. That’s everything. You’ll be safe here kid.

Reggie: Can…. Can Archie spend the night?(Asked nervously)

Tom Keller: Sure why not

Archie: Then I’ll go get my stuff

Archie went home, packed, and returned. After supper Tom Keller gave Reggie time to settle and get use to his new room.

Reggie: I never thought I’d be living with a nice dad. You saved me Andrews. You’re the best boyfriend ever.

Archie smirked

Archie: Oh really?

Reggie: Really. Now, take your hands out of your pockets and put them somewhere useful.

Archie: Fine by me

He put his hands down Reggie’s pants; cupping Reggie’s ass as he smashed his lips onto Reggie’s. The next day during the school lunch break Jughead decided to stop by Pops to get some food and try to make himself feel better. But as soon as he walked Into the parking lot after getting his food he saw Ryan standing by Jughead’s bike.

Jughead: Oh god. How did you know I was here?(Groaned)

Ryan: Told you I’d be watching you my little flower(Smiled)

Jughead: Leave me alone please!(Cried)

But Ryan knocked Jughead out and took off with him. Meanwhile after Reggie proudly changed his last name to Keller he walked back Into school. He wanted nothing to do with the abusive Mr. Mantle. That Included the last name. Tom Keller was his dad now and an amazing one at that. Meanwhile FP was deep In thought at work. He knew his boy was hurting because of Betty’s death. But Jughead left the house early and didn’t say anything to anyone. FP was getting worried Jughead was seeping Into his pain and was going to hurt himself or push people away Including his dad. He didn’t feel right looking through his son’s journals. But he had to find a way to keep helping his baby boy. He was so worried about him. He went straight home and started looking at Jughead’s journals. One said “There’s this guy In our lives. He claims to be my dad’s friend. But friends don’t take advantage of their friends kids while the kid Is sick and rapes them!” FP’s breath caught In his throat as he dropped the journal. Which of his so called “friend” was hurting his kid?! Is that why Jughead was sobbing so much last night?! FP swore whoever this “friend” was he was going to kill them! Soon FP’s cell phone rang.

FP: Hello?

A cop: FP, both Betty’s body and heart were tested. Plus that bear and gift box. I’m sorry, whoever did It was smart. We found nothing that can point to anyone yet.

FP: T-Thank you

He hung up and tried Jughead’s cell phone

FP: Come on baby! Pick up please!(Begged)

But It went to voice mail. But then FP decided It was pretty good timing that Ryan moved to Riverdale then Jughead starts acting upset and getting stalked. Meanwhile Jughead woke up In a bedroom tied to a chair with tape on his mouth. He realized he was In Ryan’s bedroom. Ryan walked In.

Ryan: Like my room? Hope I did a good job.

Jughead whimpered as his pants and underwear were pulled down to his ankles.

Ryan: Let’s do more of what we did yesterday, shall we?(Smirked)

Jughead shook his head no frantically as he started sobbing hard. But without mercy Ryan took Jughead’s cock Into his mouth sucking all the way to the balls. Meanwhile at Archie’s center Mr. Mantle stormed In.

Mr. Mantle: Where Is he Keller?!

Tom Keller: Away from your abusive ass Mantle. You never cared about him once! So just leave that poor kid alone!

Mr. Mantle: Well, I can’t say the same thing about you and your Kevin.(Smiled evilly) 

Tom Keller: What did you do to him?!

Mr. Mantle: Oh, you want to see him?(Smirked)

Two of Mr. Mantle’s friends dragged Kevin Inside by his arms. His face was beaten up and Tom could see blood seeping through the right side of his shirt.

Tom Keller: Leave my boy out of this!

Mr. Mantle: You adopted Reggie, you brought Kevin Into this.

Kevin: Dad(Groaned In pain)

He shouted In pain as he was thrown hard onto the floor landing on his stomach wound.

Mr. Mantle: Make your choice Keller. Have Reggie as your son and I’ll beat up Kevin. Or give me back Reggie and I’ll leave your precious baby boy alone.

He left. Kevin yelled out In pain as Tom pulled him Into his arms.

Tom Keller: I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry. I got you.

Tom Keller: Mad Dog, tell FP I need some cops to watch the center again. I need to get Kevin to the hospital.

He picked Kevin up Into his arms and left. Reggie was In the student lounge when Tom called him.

Reggie: Hey dad, what’s up?

Tom Keller: Reggie listen, Mr. Mantle just attacked Kevin. I need you to get one of your friends to take you to the hospital after school.

Reggie started sobbing and hyperventilating 

Reggie: This Is all because of me! This Is all my fault!

He dropped the phone and collapsed to the floor

Tom Keller: No son listen to me! Reggie?! Shit!

Chuck: Reggie! Breathe! Someone get a teacher!

Meanwhile FP knocked on Ryan’s front door

FP: Ryan? I need to talk to you about something.(Called)

Ryan who has been sucking Jughead’s dick for hours took his mouth off with a wet pop. He wiped his mouth and pulled Jughead’s underwear and pants back on. He walked out locking the door. He opened the front door.

Ryan: FP, what’s wrong?

FP: I don’t want to have to do this. But I have a search warrant to search your house.

Ryan: If you have to go ahead

FP searched finding nothing. Then he got to the locked bedroom.

FP: Unlock this door please

Ryan handed FP the keys. FP opened the door and saw not only Jughead right away but Ryan’s laptop showing live footage of Jughead’s bedroom. FP quickly turned around pointing his gun at Ryan. He was right. It was Ryan who has been stalking his boy! It was Ryan who raped his baby boy while he was sick! And he has been secretly filming everything his son does.

FP: You bastard! How dare you come back Into my life just to hurt my son!?

Ryan laughed

Ryan: I guess you’re not going to pay me for watching your kid? Well, that’s okay. The sex with him Is more than enough payment.(Smiled)

FP: No! Get out of Riverdale! Get In your car and move back wherever you came from!

Ryan: Good Idea. I’m sure Jughead would love the ocean.(Smirked)

FP shot him In the right shoulder

FP: No! Stop! Everything you have ever done to him, you being In both mine and my family’s life, ends tonight!

Ryan: Is that all you got? Tell me FP, where are your army skills? Did you lose them?

FP shot him In the head killing him. He ran to Jughead and started untying him.

FP: Juggie, you’re okay now

He gently took the tape off. Tears filled FP’s eyes.

FP: Sweetheart, why didn’t just tell me what was going on?! Why didn’t you talk to me?!

Tears fell down Jughead’s cheeks

Jughead: I was scared for you! I was scared of what he’d might do to you! He already killed Betty because he didn’t want to share me with anyone! I couldn’t lose you! I can’t lose you! I’m sorry daddy! I’m so sorry!(Sobbed)

FP: Oh baby(Quickly pulled him tight Into his arms)

FP: Come on, I’m getting you home

He left a long kiss on his forehead then picked him up Into his arms. FP brought him and stayed with him all day. Meanwhile crying Reggie walked Into Kevin’s hospital room. Kevin was sound asleep.

Tom Keller: Oh Reggie, come here(Pulled him tight Into his arms)

Tom Keller: Shh, It’s okay son. None of this Is your fault. I’m going to make sure he gets thrown In jail now! You hear me?! I’m going to make sure he rots In a cell!

He pulled away

Tom Keller: Stay with Kevin. I’m going to call FP.

He squeezed Reggie’s right shoulder then left the room. Meanwhile FP and Jughead were sitting on the couch watching one of Betty’s favorite movies, Tangled. Jughead was huddled up In a blanket In FP’s arms. Soon FP’s cell phone rang.

FP: Let me get this Juggie

He gently put Jughead on the couch and kissed his forehead.

FP: Hey Tom, everything okay with Reggie?

Tom Keller: No. And nothing Is okay with Kevin either. Restraining orders are not going to do It anymore FP! That bastard needs to be locked up! He walked Into Archie’s center after attacking Kevin! He threatened both Reggie and Kevin!

FP: Okay, I agree. But I need to be here with my boy. I’ll send Charles.

Tom Keller: That’s fine FP, thank you

FP: Of course. Keep your boys safe Tom.

Tom Keller: You do the same FP

FP: Yes, I’ll tell you what happened to mine later.

He hung up. He sat back down on the couch and pulled Jughead back Into his lap.

FP: Don’t worry Juggie. Everything Is okay.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead. Meanwhile Charles kicked down Mr. Mantle’s door. Police ran In as Charles tackled Mr. Mantle to the floor. He pinned Mr. Mantle to the floor and handcuffed him. Meanwhile Kevin slowly opened his eyes.

Kevin: Reggie?

Reggie squeezed Kevin’s left hand

Reggie: Hey brother, I’m right here

Kevin: Did he hurt you?

Reggie: No, he didn’t. Besides, I’m more worried about you.

Kevin: My face looks like what yours did(Smiled as he joked)

Reggie: I’m still better looking either way(Laughed)

Kevin: Yeah right Casanova!


End file.
